The Child of Death
by demonicdemon485
Summary: discontinued.
1. the secret

I only have a few hours so listen closely. There's no easy way to say this so I'll just tell you straight up, I am a son of Pluto. I know how crazy I sound but please, let me explain.

It started about a month ago. I was getting ready for a camping trip with my mom. I always hated it for one reason, all the animals hated me. I'm not talkin' the I want to eat you hate I'm talking full blown evasion. It's weird, it's like they smell something evil on me and run.

Anyway so I finish up my packing and went for the car. It was a short drive to the forest, I would tell you the name but I can't pronounce it. We only moved to Rome a few weeks ago. we used to live in San Francisco. it was a nice place. whenever I ask my mom why we moved all she would ever answers is, "Too dangerous, too close to your father's home." it makes me think if we were close to dad why didn't I get to meet him.

We arrived at the camp site within an hour, mom set up camp and hung our food in a tree to keep them from the bears or any other ground animal. I joked around and said "Mom you don't need to do that the animals are all afraid of me anyway." and that's how I began my journey with a weak and flimsy joke, totally heroic right? Well I guess it wasn't necessarily the joke, but still.

After I said it, my mom went into super mom. It's what I call her when she gets all serious and protective, but yet this time was a little different, she was also worried like she was making a life changing decision. Boy, did I hit the hammer on the nail. She said in an indescribable tone, "When we go back home, I will prepare you for your journey." I was shocked, I had not expected that as an answer to my joke.

"W-what journey." I stuttered still in a shock I didn't want to leave. Is she messing with me, if so, its not funny, not funny at all. I didn't realize it but I had sat down

('No, you fell on your ass') (Language, sorry that's my friend angel I don't know her real name, but we will get to her later) ('I told you that i'll tell you my name when I am damn good and ready')

"Are you kicking me out!?" I yelled/asked.

"No, my dear, I am sending you on a quest as your father and his relatives would put it." she took a deep breath which told me she would start a long talk, I straightened my position because I was practically twisting my leg all the way around. "Your father is the richest man in the whole world. His name Pluto."

"Hahahaha, you're trying to tell me, my father's the god of the underworld?" Man, my mom can really pull a joke, she looks like she is 100% serious.

"Yes my child, and his brothers are Jupiter and Neptune. You are an unlikely span of a god who keeps to himself, you are a demigod."I was at a complete loss of words. My mom was acting as if I were a half god, she must be insane. I mean seriously, how could I, a kid with ADHD and dyslexia be a son of a god i mean that's impossible right, wrong, again. Boy, am on a losing streak.

(Carter my friend is writing this since he is only ADHD.)('Ya, no problem, "dark one") (Dude, I told you not to call me that)

('Whatever bro' Sorry,) (Carter thinks it's cool that I'm a son of Pluto or as he says it Hades).

"Sweetheart, have you ever noticed how in the museums you can read the latin on the artwork and paintings." my mom said softly.

"What are you talking about, they were translated to english, everyone could read them." i said as confidently as i could muster which wasn't much.

"No my child only you, other demigods, and those have learned to read the language, that's why I always ask you what it says, my dear." she was getting to the point fast now. "Anyways, know that you know these things, monsters will be coming soon. There is a demigod camp south of here head there and train for a little bit, when you feel you are ready, ask to see the prophet. Oh, and take this, it will help you on your way." she handed me a double bladed sword and sheath, a small hide helmet that turned into a black cap that read "Hell's son." (I could have sworn I heard my mom mutter, I never liked that cap), and a bag full of strange coins.

"For offence", she pointed to the sword,"defence", the cap,"and in case you need to make a godly transaction or two.", she patted the bag of coins. She looked like she just gave me a death sentence. "Now go, if you try to return here you will not find me for I can not interfere in your quest."

AN: thx for reading the first chapter of my book. i will try to post a new chapter every friday. and pls feel free to give me suggestions tips and criticise my book (to help me do better.) And thanks to Youdontseethis for going over my story and correcting the grammar. I paid him with game time since he's gonna do that for every chapter.


	2. I Find a Kid

Angel

(Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Angel. I'm a girl, and my real name doesn't matter. I'm 15 years old and I'm a hunter. I look for demigods that were stupid enough to come to Rome. but anyways let me start at the point when I meet ,uhhh, what's your name again "Lord Dark One") ( Shut up, you know my name, and quit calling me dark one) (Man you can't take a joke, anyways let's get to the story at hand. here we go.)

It was getting dark and I was pretty sure there was a mammoth chasing me. I was running through the forest because my demigod senses were tingling, meaning that a demigod was near and from the scent, it's Big Three material. It started as a weak scent but five minutes ago, it shot up like a rocket. The only case of that is that he found out who he is, well it is possible he used a cell, but I doubted it. not in this area of the forest.

I continued running through the forest when *twap*, I ran into a kid. He looked about 14 and... wait is this the kid I sensed earlier. The kid straightened up. He was scrawny, pale, and had wary shaggy black hair, even attempting to straighten his hair would be like battling a titan. His eyes were wired. The center part where the black pupil should be was golden. The main color was sapphire blue. They were b-e-a-utiful(I spelled it out in my mind) and yet they had a evilish tint to them.

"Ow, why'd you run into me?" the boy asked. He looked a little startled but seemed all right.

"Me run into you, it was your fault you just appeared out of nowhere" I stated matter of factly.

"What!? All I did was take off this badass hat!" he screamed.

"Good for you, but if we do not start running now will be crushed by a charging mammoth." I said hurriedly. I grabbed the boy's arm and took off running.

I started to get tired after a few miles of running, but that damn kid didn't even break a sweat.

"How…*pant* can you…*pant* run...*pant* so fast.*pant* and not… *pant* get tired" I stammered.

He smiled, and said as fun and happy as he could "Because I can." I

frowned, he seemed to notice and answers "Sorry force of habit, the name is Zachary and the answer your previous question, it's because my mom had made sure I stayed in shape even if I do move from school to school, I might not look it but I'm the strongest kid in every school I've been in plus I've won every athletic trophy in my old school sure it was only 3 but… and then…."

By that point I stopped listening. I was connecting the dots. transfers schools a lot, has only a mom, and was abnormally strong for his age and his looks. even if he isn't Big Three he is still a demigod, I'm sure of it.

"You're a demigod." I said plainly.

"After the fifth…year... how did you know" I saw him panicking in his mind. " Are you a demigod too?" he asked.

"Ya I'm a daughter of Minerva who's your father." I asked

"Umm ahh it's…" he stammered.

"You don't know." I asked "that's ok, not all of us know our godly parents, well not at first anyway. It's likely when you get to camp you will be determined." I said "Oh, I almost forgot, my name is Angel, well my fake name anyways, I have never told anyone my real name so don't expect you to be the exception."

"Ok" he said (Umm, this is Zachary here if you are confused I hid the fact that I am a son of pluto because I was, I repeat, was afraid no one would like me if they knew I was a son a death god.) (He was right.) (Shut up Angel, anyway you will see well read later on.)

We walked for a couple of hours before the first attack happened. "Stay back" I yelled.

"Why". he asked happily.

"Because there is a monster nearby."

"Ohh, is it the mammoth you mentioned earlier."

"I don't know."

He frowned "Why not?"

"Because I am not a faun."

"The fucks a faun."

"It's a half man half goat, they have good noses and can read faces but enough of that now, hide."

"No." he simply said. I was going to argue with him when the monster arrived. It was the minotaur. The last time he appeared was when Percy Jackson killed him 25 years ago. I was going to pull him aside when he patted his right side and a sword appeared.

He pulled the sword from its sheath and charged the minotaur. He jumped over the minotaur and landed behind it. Before anyone could reached Zachery spun around with his sword stretched out and cut the minotaur in half. The minotaur fell and in Zachary's hand was a horn. "When did you cut that off?" I asked

"When I jumped over him obviously."

"Ok, so where did the sword come from?"

"Not sure before you ran into me(I didn't run into you, you ran into me)(I wasn't even running)(Ya sure)(ya know what screw you)(you to zachery) I was listening to music and tapping my side when my sword disappeared, I started to freak out. I started to pat my side to see if it were there, it wasn't but the second time I patted it and reappeared. so I tapped it again and sent it away. When it's in that state, it doesn't weigh anything." he said.

"Dude, you talk way too much."

I do not, I mean sure when I was…"

"Stop talking." after that little attack we had a lot more. Nemean lion, hellhounds, wind spirits, and cyclopes.

I felt useless, he was taking everything on before I can even react, this kid had no training and he could probably take on Percy Jackson when he was in his prime. I'd hate to fight this kid after he gets some training.

I felt relieved when we reach the camp, until I looked at Zachary I told him we had arrived at camp. He smiled weakly and then fainted, I had to drag the damn kid all the way to the healing ward that was like five miles from here. I'll have to slap him when he wakes up.

 **AN: thx for reading the first chapter of my book. i will try to post a new chapter every friday. and pls feel free to give me suggestions tips and criticise my book (to help me do better.) And thanks to Youdontseethis for going over my story and correcting the grammar. I paid him with game time since he's gonna do that for every chapter.**


	3. i nearly get ran over

Carter

That new kids been here for 2 weeks. he's been staying in the hermes cabin. he excels at swordplay, sneaking, and archery. that fits three gods, hermes/mercury, apollo, and ares/mars. oh i should probably introduce myself i'm carter, im 15 and a son of hephaestus. shut up i'm trying to introduce myself you guys got no interruptions from me so stop interrupting me. sorry they were talking to someone and i couldn't concentrate anyways back to the story. anyways i ran into him the 13 day he was here and yes i do mean literally ran into him.

"oh come on am i just invisible to you people!" the boy screamed.

"sorry bro' i didn't see you."

"ya ya ya thats what she said." he said casually

"bro is that some weird joke?" i asked

"what no that's what that angel girl said."

"oh well again my bad and uhh see you around."

i walked away without a second look. wow you fucking moron great introduction to new blood now he is going to think you are weird or something.

war games are coming up, i wonder what game it will be. i think its a roman game this week. i hope its roman capture the flag.

"attention everyone today's war game will be hell's chariot. for newbies hells chariot is 20 rounds around the track there are no rules you are allowed up to 3 people and you have till tonite to build your chariot you may choose your own team." the activities director yelled his name i greg by the way. apparently he was trained by chiron 2,000 years ago. i don't believe it tho because he is not mentioned anywhere in greek or roman history.

everyone looked around and found there friends i saw zachery standing around. i acted like i didn't see him because i was still embarrassed about earlier. when i turned around again zachery was standing next to me. i jumped like 10 feet back. after i got over the shock i realized he had asked me something.

"do you want to be a team?" he asked

"but i thought you thought that i was weird."i said

"naw, you looked like you were very embarrassed after you left so i forgive you. now do you want to team?" he said

"sure whos the third person?" i asked

"oh that would be angel."

"weight you managed to make friends with angel."

"ya is that so weird?"

"well it usually takes angel a long time to warm up to someone." i said.

"oh... well let's get started, oh what's your name and who is your godly parent?"

"danm so direct, names carter in 15, male, father hephaestus i'm the leader of his cabin and the best crafter in the hole camp."

"hay Charter want to team with me."

"sorry i'm already teamed maybe next time."

"oh ok talk to you later."

"ya ok, so zack you want to get angel we will need to start now if we want to get finished in time,"

"well my plan is you use your freaky sneaking ability and spy on the others and angel can give ideas and i will plan."

"ok." he said.

the final piece was added and we had a badass chariot. she was plue fire with an owl in the middle. the wheels had the sharpest blades carter could make it had turbo and a chain shot cannon. there was a rack screwed to the floor that held an electric spear a long sword a spiked ball on a chain and a bow and arrow. the horses were siney bronze mechanical horses with wings that aren't visible unless you get to close those were for emergencies only. and finally every side of the chariot could shoot greek fire (don't ask me where angel got it from but it was cool).

we got to the starting line. we decided i would be on the ground to fix anything that was needed. zack was to use the weapons to fend off anyone who gets to close. and angel will drive. there were 14 other chariots i guess the others didn't want to risk death. there were ten more minutes so i made some quick checks and made some adjustments.

after the fifth lap things started to get interesting. some kids in the ares cabin were catching up they had a nice chariot but it was made of wood. i put a morse coder in our chariot it said:

me: ..- ... . / -. .-. . . -.- / ..-. .. .-. . = use greek fire

about five seconds later i saw a column of blue rise from the are2s cart.

me: -.. .- - -. / -.- - ..- / - - - -.- / - ... . - / - ..- - = damn you took them out

reply: - ... -..- / .. / .- - .-. -.- / ... .- .-. -.. / - - / .-. ..- ... ... / - ... - ... . / -... ..- - - - -. ... -..- / ... .. -. -.-. . .-. . .-.. -.- / -.. .- -.-. ... . .-. -.- = thx i work hard to push those buttons

me: .- ..- ... - / -.- . . .-. / - ... . / - - ... . .-. ... / ..-. .-. - - / - ... . / -.-. .- .-. - = just keep the others from the cart

reply: -.- .- / .- ... .- - . ...- . .-. = ya whatever.

by lap 18 there was only 2 carts left ours and another hephaestus's ours hasn't been damaged yet but it's getting serious the morse code machine brock after the 14 round of overuse. we were a nonstop push with the other cart. round 19 and we were barely in the lead they weren't using weapons and then i saw it. the weak point in the middle of the cart where michael was standing (the other hephaestus kid). i did the stupid, i ran onto the track and jumped into the cart and yelled to zack "shoot the chain shot at michael's feet." he nodded and aimed it took 2.7 seconds for him to aim which was amazing and he fired michal jumped out of the chariot along with his friend just as the cart blew up. we crossed the finish line and the crowd blew up in excitement.

at the party for the victors it happened everyone was talking and having a good time. the victors sat on the stage and talked.

"you insane bastard jumping into the chariot like that. and yet you did good thank god angel know morse code." zack said

"ya ya and you with the accuracy you are as cool as percy was."

Zack frowned "who?"

"a demigod of Poseidon he stopped the titans and giants and giai from rising."

"sounds interesting hope i meet him."

we talked for about an hour and then it happened. me angel and Zack were talking about Percy until we reach Nico. when Zack heard his name he froze and after that he looked up like he was expecting something to happen. then it did. the symbol of Pluto appeared above his head. everyone gasped and did what they were suppose to do to one of the big three's children appeared and said simultaneously "all hail Zachery, son of Pluto, lord of death and riches."

 **AN: thx for reading the first chapter of my book. i will try to post a new chapter every friday. and pls feel free to give me suggestions tips and criticise my book (to help me do better.) And thanks to Youdontseethis for going over my story and correcting the grammar. I paid him with game time since he's gonna do that for every chapter.**


	4. we get a quest

chapter 4

Zachery son of pluto

this camp is awesome. it is split down the middle, one-half was greek the other was roman. It is in the shape of this upside down horseshoe with about a billion other cabins surrounding.

The training yard had dummies this thing called the wall. The damn thing had lava on it. There were archer stands a forge a huge city a few miles away from the camp. The city was like the camp greek and roman mix. The camp was called camp full blood. I asked why when we are only half-bloods, they told me it was to symbolize the uniting of roman and greek.

The best part was that this whole place was hidden in the sky. If I wasn't told we were miles in the sky I would have thought we were somewhere wedged in between mountains. Turns out if you walk straight long enough you do fall off the face of the earth. Well now that I'm done telling you how I was gawking at the place it's time to get to the story.

man, this sucks. the only people who talk to me are angel and carter. he came about a week ago told me he would teach me shadow travel like I care because of his name everybody hates me well almost everybody anyways I didn't want to be rude so I agreed. I learned it pretty quick. what took him weeks took me a day. he seemed jealous of all the godly gifts I received. that cheered me up a little. after a couple of months, the other campers started to warm up again and apparently I am twice as skilled as Percy now. Whatever that means.

They said that it's time to speak to the Sibyl. I walked to the shrine of apollo. she was standing in the middle of the room. she turned around and said, "ah hello Zachery I've been expecting you, ask away."

I stood there dumbfounded trying to find out what she meant then I realized that she meant me to ask the question I was here for. Still dumbfounded and slightly upset that she didn't want to talk to me I asked her my question. " what is my quest."

She laughed as green smoke spew from her mouth and she fell to the floor or she would have if a man hadn't caught her and sat her on a stool. she whispered

You must travel west to the land of the dead,

Where you will seek the one filled with dread,

The red eyes burn from deep within,

for fire will cause all your sins,

life is not without death,

So heed my warning and obey,

When darkness crawls close Around you,

That the one you love show you the light true.

after she stopped two men ran over and caught her as she started to fall. "umm first off some of that didn't rhyme and second what."

She looked at me for a minute and burst out laughing but this time, it was in pure humor. "they don't always rhyme and I don't know what it means. I mean seriously what did you expect this isn't ancient greek anymore"

"ok well goodbye."

I walked away and went to find angel and charter, they were standing down the street waiting for me.

"well, what did she say."

I told them the prophecy and they listened patiently. "well that sounds completely awesome." charter said.

"ya well, I better pack."

"no need I got us all packed. we got ambrosia, and nectar, twelve days worth of clothing for each of us about 450 dollars of normal money along with 100 drachmas." angel said.

"ya, I have 20 dollars and 50 drachmas," I said

"ok we have plenty of money, oh and I also got a boat." carter exclaimed in a happy little manner. he was in the middle of making a gun out of some scrap metal.

"ugg I hate boats and where did you get the metal from."

"a belt Leo gave me, oh and ya you have less a chance of being killed by boat than by plane."

"true but still, ugg," I announced. I was a bit annoyed he didn't tell me who Leo was.

we traveled to the entrance of camp which had a white marble house that you walk into as you keep walking it turns into a cave and as you walk further you enter the forest. follow the path and find a little van which we took to the ocean. it was a 5-hour ride. I slept thru most of it but I caught sites of beautiful mountains old trees and a lake. I made a silent prayer to my (for the moment) favorite relative besides my mom. it said yo, uncle can you like grant us safeish passage thro your kingdom. I'm not sure he got it because it was one hell of a battle through that sea.

the bout was gigantic it was a five-floor bout with 8 harpoons and 12 cannons on all but the bottom deck because it was the living quarters plus it was under water. the floor above that was the dining hall and the 3 floor was for the weapons and had the engine. the second floor held are supplied and the first floor (the deck) had some weapons. finally, floor zero was an elevated platform which was where carter would be to steer the ship.

I was the weapon maniac so I fiddled with the cannons and harpoons, that were very advanced and shot very straight, I loved them.

Little miss princess had the easiest job in the world, nothing. It was totally unfair but then after a little complaining carter told me under his breath "she is a bit of a clutz and I don't want my new ship destroyed, oh and don't teller I said anything. She would kill me." (angel: wow so mean I am standing right here)(Zackery: oops sorry)(angel: ass holes, the both of you)(carter: dude what's with the filthy tongue should I get the soap)(angel: do it you die)(carter: calm the hormones lady I'm only kidding)(angel: you're lucky I like you, or you would be dead)(love you too)(man if I didn't know any better I would think you too were brother and sister)

Carter was getting ready to set sail when he remembered that we needed to get food. Ok, I know what you're thinking why didn't he grab food on the way here well I'll tell you why. He has been in the camp for four years where you don't have to go grocery shopping and so he just assumed the boat had food on it.

The bout was in between the river Tiber and Ostia. it was a nice little town. it was outside of Rome's current boundary but we still consider it a part of the roman territory. the houses were close together compared to America. the streets were full of people, cars, and old was awsome. we got tons of food and water, three sets of bed sheets a few sets of clothing and a huge pile of wood. we returned to the boat when I finally realized " wouldn't people noted a giant ship with cannons harpoons and a crazed boy on deck."

no matter how funny that would be no. no one can see on top this deck unless they were a demigod or if they were a really talented mortal. see there is this thing called aburi it keeps mortals from seeing our world."

"oh ok, that clears a lot up," I said happily as we started up the side of the boat.

from up above we heard carter say" I acknowledge that you called me a crazed boy and I curse you all to hell." I know he was joking because he was chuckling to himself when we reach the top of the ship.

after about 3 hours of setting up putting the food away and making the bout as liveable in as possible, we were ready to sail. I finally climbed up the stairs to where the steering wheel was for the first time. from the back it looked like a normal wheel like on a pirate ship. but if you were the driver you would have a heart attack. the wheel was covered in buttons and in the floor was ten petals. my jaw dropped. carter just looked at me and laughed. he pushed a sequence of buttons. all at once music came on and a bunch of clanging came from downstairs.

"what did you do," I asked with a little panic in my voice because I heard a little screech from down below.

"I turned on some music and had the ship start to prepare dinner then at about eight-fifteen tomorrow morning the ship will leave port and we will start our journey oh and I also set the alarm."

we walked to the dining hall. now that I had some time I was able to look at the decor. along the walls were golden vines weaving in and out with golden leaves and a blue wall background. the table was made of dark oak and had candles on it. there were three plates with steak, corn, mash potatoes, gravy, and an empty glass cup. "the meal was pre-set but the cups all you got to say is the name of the drink and it should appear as long as it is not alcohol." said carter as he sat down to the left of me. on the right was angel.


	5. a frightful fight

Chapter 5

Angel daughter of Minerva

(angel: Hand over the keyboard Zachary.)(Zachary: no, I am typing here, you're going to mess me up I need all my concentration to type.)(angel: fine I will just use the tape recorder, gods among us you can be so annoying. Ops it's already recording crap hang on let me turn it off.)-later that day-(Zachery: I can't believe you tried to give me a black eye. Thank gods I'm better than you in every way except my smarts and before you come up some awful comeback that none of the readers will understand I already know so keep quiet.)(angel: ya ya go to

inferna. Well anyways let's get back to the story.)

I awoke in the middle of the night to the ship leaning way to the left. Throughout the entire ship, a song blared. I didn't really care for it but hey drivers choice I guess. So I got dressed. Nothing special really just a blue short sleeve shirt and blue pants. as the songs were changing I finally heard the rain so I quickly put on a raincoat and walked outside.

when I reach the deck I heard carter yell "bout time sleeping beauty the storm's been raging for hours". I was amazed that I was capable of sleeping through a storm this intense. I ran over to carter to see what he was doing. as I reach him I saw a flash over the side of the ship, at first, I thought nothing of it just a wave. looking at carter I saw him slam a million buttons a second when *crack* the hole of the ship tipped over as a ten-foot beast rose out of the water and slammed its body into the deck of the ship.

zack(I decided I would call him that) was all over the thing. jumping from left to right on and off its head but he still wasn't fast enough he got smacked in the face. I ran over grabbed the little shit even though he was like a foot taller than me. I dragged him over every piece of broken wood all the way to where charter was. by then he had pulled out a short sword.

I yelled to charter " I will distract the piscis, you flank and get him from the back after that let's charge the damn thing for a final assault." he nodded and got into position. I threw my spear towards the fish and struck him right between the eyes. the piscis bellowed angrily and turned. it was the distraction we needed.

as charter flanked it I pulled my bow and fired upon it to keep it distracted. charter jumped and stabbed it in the back. *clang* the sword bounced off without a scratch. the monster threw its body at charter bashing him between the piscis and the ship. it was a worse blow than what zack took. if the rail wasn't there charter would have gone overboard.

that's when it happened. a flash shot behind us and when I turned around and saw Zachary standing there his beautiful gold and sapphire eyes turned pure red. they had lost all of that sweet devilish tint and turned cold and deadly. behind him, a bunch of black smoke curled around his feet then shot up and disappeared. in its place was fifteen bodies all holding a sharp bronze sword.

zack yelled with all his might "pugnatorum immortui crimen meum"(charge my undead warriors) all fifteen of his men followed behind him as he ran towards the piscis. he drew his sword and dived at the fish he swung his sword faster and faster until you could barely see it. he jumped on the fish and stabbed it in the head with such force that even its iron skin couldn't stand it. I joined him in the final assault or at least I was going to until I saw the warriors up close. it was a rotting corpse dripping with salt water.

I was in a round room covered in blue and gold. there was a round table with charter and zack sitting and eating, they were in a full-blown laughing fit. I sat at the table ready to join the conversation. but when I sat all I heard was a bunch of clicking sounds. the room flicked then turned bright red. charter turned into a rotting corpse while zacks red eyes flared and then burst out with an evil laugh.

I woke with a start. I had no chance to say anything for when I opened my eyes charter yelled "what in the fuck happened out there, my entire deck is destroyed zack has a million splinters in his back you both have been out for days and there are fifteen rotten bodies and a piscis on my ship so I ask again what in the fuck happened, oh I almost forgot there is also a god sitting on the ship too."

I chuckled to myself as I told the story but not out of amusement. after carefully listening to the story he muttered: "damn I missed all the action I wish I could have seen zack like that myself."

"no you don't it was like all the evil in the world had focused in on our ship," I said with a look of fear on my face. charter frowned at that and leaned in, his face was tan his nose hooked and his eyes were a light brown and had a crooked smile not anywhere near as devilish as zacks.

I sat there for a minute and then bolted up. it had totally slipped my mind earlier but now it sat clear and on hindered Zachary was still asleep a god was here and our boat was ruined. "where is zack."

"umm, he's the fourth room down the fifth floor." carter looked curious at her as he asked why. "because I have a medical degree and from the information you described he is in critical condition."

"oh," he said as I rushed out the door, he followed me as expected and I started giving him a list of supplies I needed. stitching string needle tweezers knife etcetera.I set to work on him removing splinters (completely not my fault) and stitching him up. I gave him ambrosia and nectar.

about 20 minutes later zack awoke with a fierce look in his eye. as he calmed down we told him the story and he immediately jumped up and ran out the door. "where are you going" I asked.

"I dono to talk with the god who's been here for 4 days," he exclaimed with a worried look on his face. he ran up the stairs to at a time with me and car right on his heels. we burst onto the deck and met the god well zack looked first ran then punched the god right in the face.


	6. AN

**OMG, I'm not dead. I know, shocker, right but anyways back to the reason for this A.N. I decided to look at my book today to see where I was on it and I decided it wasn't what I wanted it to be so I've decided to stop work on it and write a whole new book.**

 **This is mainly here to tell you what's up and to say sorry to those who liked my story but with time comes a different perspective on things and to my this story is terrible it has bad grammar, bad descriptive language, and startup unemotional narrative and wordplay, it just needs more and until recently I didn't think I was up for it but now I'm a gonna try a new story and see where that takes me.**

 **it will take a little while for me to figure out what I want the story to be about and what series it will be in. so far it's a debate between Naruto, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, and Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood.**

 **well that's all for now, hopefully, this new story will be ready by May, gives me enough time to think of a proper storyline and where the story will go, last time I just free played it going from one chapter to the next just writing what sounded good at the time**

 **your (unwillingly =P) obedient writing servant,**

 **demonicdemon485**


End file.
